gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ion Schurke
'Ion Schurke' 'Appearance' Ion is almost always seen wearing the same outfit, which is made up of a grey battledress with a golden lightning bolt over the left chest pocket, purple and black striped pants which are tucked into a pair of tall, black boots. Furthermore, Ion adorns a pair of black gloves and a skull mask coupled with a pair of black, pointed shades. His black hair is often fixed up to be presentable, too. Last but not least, Ion constantly wears a flowing, purple cape connected by a golden chain. Under the mask, Ion's eyes are a simple purple, and his teeth are somewhat sharp. Both he and his father have purple skin. Ion is quite muscular for his age, too. Ion stands at 5'1, despite his age. 'Personality' Due to living a life of being in constant awe from his father, Ion has developed an ambitious and somewhat naive attitude. Along with that, Ion is quite extroverted and bombastic about his actions. Ion keeps an upbeat presence about him, believing that he can't let negativity bring him down as it shows signs of being weak. To Ion, the most fulfilling thing to him is being able to make his father proud, therefore that becomes a subtle need for him in general: being able to impress those around him. Despite his attitude and pursuit of a malicious career, Ion usually welcomes the friendship of others. 'History' Ion Schurke was born March 29 to Genos Schurke and Sieglinde Ehrhardt. As a younger boy, Ion lived a mostly sheltered life due to his mother. This protection was a product of her conflicitng views with Ion's father, Genos, who believed that their son should follow in the footsteps of the two and grow up learning what it was like and what it took to become a villain. Sieglinde believed that the boy should learn independence and find what he wanted to do in life on his own. Accompanied by many other conflicting ideals, this eventually cracked a schism between the two, ultimately ending with Genos and Sieglinde splitting apart and Ion living with his father. While he was still much too young to develop a real opinion on who he ended up living with, he was happy to be with his father as he looked up to him as, ironically, a hero in his life. As the years passed, Ion became incredibly entranced by his father's line of work, aspiring to become a villain just like him. While this would please Genos, Ion's way of approaching villainry would show that he had much to learn and work on. Thus, Ion grew through childhood under the teachings of his father, training with him on a nearly daily basis and learning the values and qualities of what a true villain was in Genos's eyes. Following a harrowing event that Ion and Genos are both reclusive about, the two decided to look for a new home. Now, they both live in Haven and have continued their way of living as if nothing had happened. Now, Ion makes the first steps on the long road of chasing after his life-long dream and achieving his father's title as a renowned villain. 'Powers' Passed down from his father, Ion has a power that he has yet to master: Schurke Shock. The Schurke Shock is a power that allows the user to generate electricity in any way and to any degree the user pleases. While Ion has not mastered the ability, he has been able to learn signature moves thanks to his father, and those are as follows: *'Bolt'- As the name implies, this move consists of sending a focused bolt of electricity off, acting as a decent range-based attack. *'Shocking Strike'- By focusing great amounts of electricity in the fist, Ion is able to pull off a punch that sends a damaging shock through the victim's body. *'Static'- Used as less of an offensive move, Static lets Ion send electricity through the ground and to anyone on the same floor he is on to result in a shock that disorientates and stiffens up the body of an opponent. (Its range is up to seven meters now, but will increase as Ion gains better control over Schurke Shock) *'Rush'- Used as a pick-me-up move, Rush sends jolts of electricity through Ion's body, essentially giving him an adrenaline rush that lasts for the next ten or so minutes. 'Trivia' *RPed by universaltaco26. *Buddies with Dawn (TheLonelySea's character) *Loves the song "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by the Scorpions *Has a seemingly unlimited amount of the black Kamina shades he wears *Studies crime, and what villains do and don't do Category:Characters Category:Male Characters